Wasting Time
by CryingDeath
Summary: Inuyasha has been wasting time in his decision. Which will he choose to save? Kagome or Kikyo? Or neither? rated PG for later violence and possibly sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Sesshomaru either...jumps onto bed and cries IT"S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!! Oh well, enjoy anyway.....  
  
Chaper 1  
  
"TETSUIGA!!!!!!!," Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword towards Kagura.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as the blow of the Wind Scar blew through her body. The dust finally settled, and the group ran over to the three gashes in the ground. There lay Kagura, taking her last breaths before death. "....Inuyasha......damn you......" she whispered as she finally died. Her remains blew away, except for the jewel shard she had had in her possession.  
  
The group stood there in awe as it slowly started to rain. Kagome ran to the gash and picked up the shard, and climbed onto Inuyasha's back as they headed back to the village.  
  
"I can't believe we beat Kagura." Kagome spoke quietly to Sango.  
  
"I know. It took so long. I just hope we can finally defeat Naraku."  
  
"We will Sango. We will" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha and Miroku quarrel over something pointless in the corner. "Hey Sango? Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure. Lets go outside."  
  
It was a clear and beautiful night. The ground was still damp from the light rain earlier, and the sky was a dark violet with a clear half moon, and a scattering of stars here and there. The two girls sat on the steps and looked up at the sky. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, then thought the better of it.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome snapped out of it when Sango called her name. "Oh sorry Sango. What is it?"  
  
"Are you worried about Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked anywhere but at Sango. "....I just don't know what to do. He acts like he loves me, but then he doesn't do anything. I don't know if he really loves me, or if he loves the fact that I'm like Kikyo."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. "Kagome, how could you think like that? You know how he feels about you. I know you do. I just don't know if he knows you love him."  
  
The two girls talked for a little while longer, then headed back inside. It then started raining again.  
  
'"Hey! Earth to Inuyasha! You in there?" Miroku knocked him on the head with his staff. "OUCH!!!!!!!!!! Damn Miroku! Cant a guy think without getting knocked on the head?" Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head and kicked him across the room. Miroku stumbled and fell into Sango's lap.  
  
"AIIIIEEE MIROKU GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango pushed him off and he sat next to her, his hand coming suspiciously close to her bottom.  
  
"Aww Sango come on now. You know you can't resist my charms. Just give in already." Miroku's hand came in contact with the target and Sango slapped him smartly across his face.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sango whispered to each other and laughed and thought, 'I wonder what they're talking about. Hmm.... Kagome.... I wonder how she feels.' He smartly snapped out of his thoughts when he discovered a scent in the air. He then noticed Kagome was no longer in the room. He jumped up and ran outside, only to discover Naraku standing only feet from the hut. "Heh... is it really you Naraku? Or is it another puppet?"  
  
Naraku smirked and started laughing at this.  
  
"What the hell's so funny?"  
  
Naraku stopped and smiled. "Oh Inuyasha...how nice of you to come outside."  
  
"I'll wipe that smile right from your face..." Inuyasha replied before pulling out Tetsuiga.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you... or would you want me to kill these two pretty little women here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked where his tentacles were holding two people. "KIKYO!!!KAGOME!!!!!.....you bastard... I'll rip you apart!!!!" he screamed as he lunged towards Naraku.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru....although I claim them both Katie comes in and beats me on the head 'SESSHOMARU IS MINE!!!!!!!!!' AHHH fine...KATIE claims Sesshomaru...HAPPY NOW?!?!?!?!

Wasting Time: Chapter 2

Recall:

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you... or would you want me to kill these two pretty little women here?"

Inuyasha looked where his tentacles were holding two people. "KIKYO!!!KAGOME!!!!!.....you bastard... I'll rip you apart!!!!" he screamed as he lunged towards Naraku.

Inuyasha lunged at Naraku with Tetsuiga drawn, but Naraku held the two girls in front of him and he jumped over them. '_Damn. How am I supposed to attack him if he always holds them in front of me? I can't hurt them! Damn him!!!' _The two girls started screaming as Naraku tightened his hold around their waists.

"INUYAsHA HELP ME!!!!!" Kagome screamed as Naraku swung her and Kikyo around.

"Kagome!!!! Damn you Naraku!!! Let them go!!!!!"

"Tsk,tsk. Too bad... you can only save one of them...."

Kagome looked at Kikyo then Inuyasha. "_One....of us?......." _

"What.....are you talking about Naraku? How dare you!!!!" Kikyo yelled at Naraku.

"Shut up wench. Or would you rather have me kill both of you now?" He smirked as he held them both over the edge of the cliff they were near.

"NARAKU!!! THIS IS BETWEEN US!!!! Leave them out of it!!' Inuyasha screamed as he slowly inched towards the demon.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuiga and charged towards Naraku. "Let's get this fight started Naraku....its gone too long already..." Naraku tightened his grip on the girls and shot out two tentacles towards Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way just before they shot into his stomach. "Heh...getting a tired already Naraku?"

Naraku's mouth turned down at this. "You're going to regret that..." He shot his tentacles around Inuyasha's back as he started to run, but he couldn't dodge it quick enough and they punctured him in the back, through the stomach.

"AHHH!!!! He screamed as blood started to ooze out of his stomach. "Damn Naraku!" Inuyasha stumbled forward and almost fell. He regained his balance and picked up his sword.

"You're so weak Inuyasha...why don't you just give up?" Naraku said as he started laughing.

He further tightened the grip on the girls' waists and they started to lose consciousness. Before they blacked out, Kagome started to say something, but then her head drooped and they both went unconscious.

"Kagome....Kikyo....Damn you Naraku!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Naraku. "WIND SCAR!!!!!" Naraku started to hold the girls in front of him, but didn't make it. The tentacles holding the two girls were sliced off, and there were also gashes in his upper torso.

"Damn you Inuyasha...YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!" Naraku yelled as he flung his tentacles towards the girls.

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as she saw a tentacle coming for her. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Inuyasha saw this just before Naraku picked her back up and twisted the tentacle around Kagome's throat. "In...Inu...yasha....help....."she said this as she reached towards him before she lost consciousness again.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well yeah I know kinda the same stuff may kinda happened a few times. I'm doin my best!! This is my first story so..... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yeah I know I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Although I don't care what anyone says Inuyasha is MINE!!! Katie comes up behind me, 'AHEM!!!' Oh yes,...(clears throat) and Katie owns Sesshy... Katie: YAY!!! comes up and jumps on Sesshy's back. Ummm ok... well anyway....ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!

Wasting Time: Chapter 3

Recall:

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open as she saw a tentacle coming for her. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Inuyasha saw this just before Naraku picked her back up and twisted the tentacle around Kagome's throat. "In...Inu...yasha....help....."she said this as she reached towards him before she lost consciousness again.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha, though wounded, charged towards the demon with his sword drawn. "Damn you Naraku... I'll rip you to pieces!"

Naraku saw the rage in his eyes and said, "Oh how sweet...the half demon has feelings for this little-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before Inuyasha sped towards him and swung at him with Tetsuiga. "I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL NARAKU!! You killed the one I once loved, and now you think I'm going to let you do it again?!? IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!!!" Inuyasha screamed at Naraku before bringing Tetsuiga down once again, "WIND SCAR!"

Naraku smirked at Inuyasha before he swung the tentacles holding the two girls over the edge of the cliff. "Alright Inuyasha. You made me do this. You get to choose. Kikyo, or Kagome? Which do you want to save?"

Inuyasha stopped running, and stood before the half demon. Naraku had caused him and everyone he knew so much pain. Inuyasha readied his sword. "If I must really choose, I choose... to KILL YOU!" Inuyasha swung his Tetsuiga at the demon as he threw the two girls into the air over the edge of the cliff.

"Wrong answer." Naraku smiled, "Do you really wish for them to die that badly Inuyasha?"

Naraku said as he screamed. He whipped around and looked at the edge of the cliff. Hanging off of the edge, was Kagome.

"_That's what you get, Naraku. For trying to kill me.... and Kikyo..."_ Kagome thought as she helped pull the priestess up. "Naraku...we are going to send you to hell!" Kagome said as she and Kikyo pointed and shot two arrows at the demon.

"What in the hell?!? You two aren't supposed TO BE ALIVE!" Naraku screamed as the arrows shot into his flesh. "Ha ha ha! Do you think that could kill me?" Naraku laughed as he came towards the two girls, forgetting the hanyou behind him.

"_No, the arrows won't kill him alone. But with the help of the Wind Scar, maybe..." _Inuyasha thought as he started to swing the Tetsuiga towards Naraku. "Wind Scar!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naraku screamed as the blow of the wind scar combined with the arrows whipped through his body. "Damn you Inuyasha!!!" Naraku screamed.

Inuyasha scooped up the girls and ran off towards Kaede's village.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well here's the third chappie! Read and review!


End file.
